


Sunset Gates

by IgnobleBard



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli's last sea voyage. AU. "A Middle Earth character in our world." Written for JunoMagic's October 2006 Birthday Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Gates

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Gimli stood on the deck of the westward bearing ship watching as the shore of the new land came into view. A tear welled up in his eye as he saw the Lady ahead, standing tall and proud, her arm raised in greeting. He placed his hand over his heart, where a lovingly crafted silver box held three golden hairs, and smiled a secret smile.  
  
He stepped off the ship; a small figure swallowed up by the crowd, and reflected pensively upon his new home, his final home.  
  
A man sitting behind a desk greeted him. "Welcome to Ellis Island."


End file.
